Crucero
by Clio Salome
Summary: Sin que lo planees, el año nuevo puede traer sorpresas que serán permanentes [SasuNaru] Insinuación de otras parejas


Ya estamos en el tercer mes del año, pero la idea vino al escuchar el crucero que tuvo mi tía en año nuevo, al finalizar la noche ya estaba estructurada en mi mente y tenía que escribirlo.  
¡Qué útil es escribir en el teléfono!  
Advertencias: Au, Ooc y lemon (¡Al fin! Hace mucho que quería poner esa advertencia)  
Personajes de Kishimoto, el cual al paso que va terminará matando a todos los ninjas ¬¬*

_SASUKE POV_

*****Crucero*******  
**

Estaba molesto y cada comentario lo respondía con un gruñido, era año nuevo y yo estaba de un humor de perros. ¿Pero quién no lo estaría si a tus 26 años tus padres te obligan a ir a un viaje familiar? ¡Estoy seguro que mi familia es anormal! De niño nunca habían importado las fiestas y ahora, de repente y sin saber porque, mis padres habían celebrado navidad y ahora el año nuevo, definitivamente ya estaban seniles.

Navidad la clasifico como perturbadora, pues aparte de la cena con pavo, pudín y ponche de frutas lo escalofriante fue que mis progenitores nos dieran regalos a mi hermano mayor y a mí, teniendo que abrirlos ahí mismos y hasta fotografías tomaron. Ilusamente creí que la demencia de las fiestas ahí terminaría ¡pero no! para año nuevo decidieron que querían algo diferente y esa misma noche mi padre llegó con cuatro boletos para un crucero de fin de año con cena y desayuno incluido por la bahía de Tokio.

Observo a mi alrededor, el elegante comedor empezaba a llenarse, mis padres se veían felices y mi hermano igual de idiota que siempre. Respiró con frustración y recorro con la mirada a las personas que ingresaban, recuerdo las palabras de mi mamá: "deberías aprovechar para conocer gente y divertirse, no tienes por qué estar solo". Pero nadie llama mi atención.  
Cuando todos los pasajeros tomaron sus respectivos asientos, un hombre alto y con un elegante uniforme nos dio la bienvenida  
-Buenas noches, sean bienvenidos a la fiesta de año nuevo del Hokage cruice. Soy su capitán Minato Namikase y junto con mi familia- señalo una mesa donde una bella mujer pelirroja y un joven rubio de cabello largo saludaron -les deseamos una feliz estancia y que el año que empieza sea mejor que el que termina, sin más ¡a divertirse!-  
Finalizado su discurso los meseros hicieron su aparición.  
-Muy buenas noches, mi nombre es Naruto y durante esta velada seré su mesero, por lo que cualquier petición o comentario es bienvenido- se presentó ante nosotros y trague saliva: alto, bronceado, rubio y de ojos azules. Retiro lo dicho puede que salga algo bueno de este circo. Nos dedica una sonrisa antes de retirarse y seguir con sus otras mesas, puedo notar como lo miran las mujeres y frunzo el ceño.  
La comida empieza a llegar y yo solo espero un nuevo plato para observar a quien lo trae, salgo de mis pensamientos y observo a mis padres contentos y disfrutando el ambiente, aunque creo que el alcohol ha tenido mucho que ver; continuo con mi recorrido y el siguiente es mi hermano el cual extrañamente no me esta fastidiando con sus comentarios, sigo con la vista a donde observa y la razón de su inusual tranquilidad es el rubio familiar del capitán, sonrió de lado.  
-Cierra la boca aniki, se te va a meter un mosca- le digo burlesco  
-Muy gracioso pero a diferencia de ti ototo baka yo si intento divertirme-  
-Hmp-  
La cena siguió su curso, la música estaba soñando y algunas parejas ya bailaban, entre ellas mis padres  
-Un vodka en las rocas- anunció nuestro mesero al depositar el trago frente mío -Si sigues bebiendo de esta forma no disfrutaras de la fiesta-  
-Necesito estar borracho para disfrutar de esto-  
-Que amargado-  
-Creo que deberías cuidar tu vocabulario do-be-  
-Pues quita esa cara de amargado te-me-  
-Seras ba...- pero no me dejo terminar, ya que se giró a mi hermano que seguía observando al mismo chico  
-¿Por qué no lo sacas a bailar?  
-Ya ha rechazado a otros- eso activo una alerta, si Itachi estaba siendo cuidadoso de verdad le atraía esa persona, no era solo una aventura  
Naruto soltó una pequeña risa  
-Le gustan los cocteles- comentó casual -hare algo y tú sabrás si lo aprovechas- le guiña un ojo a mi hermano y se retira  
Pasa algo de tiempo y ahora yo también observo a la expectativa, el capitán y su esposa se levantan y se dirigen a la pista de baile. Un minuto después pasa Naruto con un preparado en su charola, toma un flor de las que adorna nuestra mesa y se dirige al rubio pelilargo; al llegar a su mesa coloca la copa y le entrega la flor para inclinarse a hablar con él y en ese momento un movimiento con mi lengua me delata al tener una perfecta vista de su trasero  
-Control ototo o terminarás en el baño en una cita con tu mano-  
-Vete al diablo- le contesto sin dejar de observar la espalda baja del rubio, Itachi vuelve su atención a los rubios y ahora el mayor hace un brindis hacia nosotros y Naruto se aleja, sonríe al pasar por nuestra mesa y deja una servilleta doblada por la mitad. Mi hermano la agarra y me acerco encontrando una simple línea:

_Me gusta bailar, Deidara_

Esboza una sonrisa, apura su copa y alisándose la camisa se acerca a Deidara, le pide un baile extendiendo su mano como todo un caballero siendo correspondido al instante.  
No se cuanto me desconecto del exterior perdido en mis pensamientos pero un movimiento a mi lado llama mi atención  
-No eres de los que baila ¿eh?- afirma Naruto sentándose a mi lado  
-¿Y tú no deberías estar animando la fiesta? -Le pregunto burlón, ya que desde hace un rato los meseros han sacado a bailar a las personad que seguían sentadas  
-Eso hago, animo al único amargado que sigue en su mesa -y me doy cuenta que tiene razón  
-¿no quieres tomarte algo?-  
-Qué amable- me responde con un toque de burla -pero los meseros no podemos consumir-  
-En ese caso yo tomare por ti- Por respuesta obtengo una carcajada. En ese instante otro camarero se acerca a nosotros  
-Naruto, el capitán Minato quiere hablar contigo- le dice y se retira  
-Ya vuelvo teme, no te embriaguez sin mí-  
Lo sigo con la mirada y al estar junto al capitán noto el parecido entre ambos ¿serán parientes? Le comenta algo y el solo se rasca la nuca y luego niega, vuelven a hablar y regresa a mi lado  
-¿problemas?-  
-Todo lo contrario, me dieron permiso de hacerte compañía- me comenta y se va a la cocina para volver con un _six _de cervezas (1), me da una y el agarra otra  
-Feliz año nuevo- dice para chocar su botella con la mía y ambos bebemos – ¿y el teme amargado tiene nombre?  
-No te pases de listo usuratonkachi- haces un puchero –Sasuke- le informo  
Seguimos en silencio  
-Mira- señala al frente, la imagen de Itachi y Deidara besándose hace que ruede los ojos  
-No pierden el tiempo- comenta  
-Al parecer no- el tiempo transcurre y solo estamos ahí, sin hablar y bebiendo cerveza  
-¿Qué hora es?- Me pregunta de repente  
-Casi las cuatro- le contesto tras observar el reloj  
-Tu compañía ha sido muy agradable pero debo volver al trabajo- me dice mientras recoge las botellas vacías y se va; es cuando miro al rededor y me doy cuenta que ninguno de mis familiares esta, decido que es hora de dormir y me dirijo al camarote que compartiré con Itachi.

Al llegar encuentro la puerta cerrada con llave desde adentro  
-¡Itachi!- grito -¡Itachi abre la maldita puerta!- le vuelvo a gritar mientras aporreo el puño.  
Después de cinco tortuosos minutos se abre la puerta solo para dejar salir la cabeza de mi idiota hermano con el cabello suelto y claramente agitado –_mierda_- pienso  
-Lo siento ototo pero ahora no puedes pasar, te aconsejo que vallas con nuestros padres buenas noches- dijo cerrando de nuevo  
-¡Jódete!- le grite fúrico, sin más opciones vuelvo a la cubierta y me tumbo en una de las sillas. Mierda, hace frio y ni loco voy a ir con mis padres creo que por algo pidieron camarotes separados, con la frustración al máximo cierro mis ojos e intento mantener el calor corporal  
-¿Sasuke?- Reconozco la voz al instante y le dedico una mirada  
-Hmp- le contesto únicamente y veo que se sienta a mi lado  
-Tomando luz de luna- me comenta burlesco  
-Muy gracioso Naruto- contesto cortante  
-No te enojes teme, pero ya enserio ¿qué haces aquí?-  
-Mi hermano tiene su fiesta particular en el camarote- veo como forma una "O " con boca para después reír  
-¿quieres?- Dice mientras me extiende una taza, por la obscuridad no distingo que es pero tomo el recipiente y lo llevo a mis labios  
-Cappuccino-  
-No es cappuccino normal, es una mezcla de granos de la India hidratados con agua de canela roja y un toque de vainilla tostada (2)-  
-Interesante combinación, no está muy dulce-  
-Te ofrecería uno, pero la cocina ya cerró-  
Solo alce los hombros restándole importancia, no sé cuánto tiempo pasa mientras compartíamos esa taza de café  
-Hace frío- comente al aire pasado un rato. Sin hacer ningún movimiento el rubio se sentó en mis piernas y pasó sus brazos por mi cuello  
-¿mejor?- Me dice con una sonrisa zorruna  
-Mucho, pero me quede con ganas de mas café-  
Y al instante cazo sus labios, esos que desde hace horas me llamaban; un segundo después soy correspondido. Nuestras lenguas entraron en acción, recorriendo, disfrutando, reconociendo. Cuando el aire se hizo imprescindible nos separamos lentamente, aprovecho para morder su labio inferior y jalarlo un poco.  
Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas y mi mirada busca la suya, esos ojos azules se cerraron antes de ser él quien iniciara el siguiente contacto; aprovechando la posición aferré mis manos a su cintura y los dedos índice y medio de mi mano derecha se abrieron paso entre su ropa acariciando levemente su espalda, sentí como un escalofrió lo recorrió y sonreí en el beso antes de separarnos.  
-Vamos- dijo poniéndose de pie y tirando de mi muñeca, bajamos por una escalera hasta otra zona de camarotes, se detiene en una puerta y saca una tarjeta para el lector electrónico y se abre, me deja pasar primero mientras asegura la puerta, enciende la luz y cuando escucho la cerradura se lanza a mí con un beso que me hace retroceder hasta caer en la cama sin dejar de degustarnos.  
Mis manos no se quedaron quietas y comenzaron a desabrochar el chaleco negro y desanude la corbata del mismo color para lanzarlas lejos. Mi siguiente objetivo fue tu blanca camisa mientras tú ya terminadas de abrir la mía, por la posición que teníamos: tú arriba y yo abajo, estabas en cierta ventaja así que masajeé tus pezones para distraerte e intercambiar sitios, en el proceso ambos perdimos toda prenda superior.  
Me dirijo a tu cuello, reparto besos y alguna mordida ocasional, pasas tus brazos por debajo de de mis hombros y acaricias mi espalda.  
Busco un nuevo beso y mis manos recorren tus costados hasta toparse con el pantalón y tanteo con las manos la hebilla del cinturón mientras mis dientes muerden los botoncitos rosas que adornan tu pecho, te escucho gemir. Con el pantalón ya abierto reparto besos a lo largo de tu abdomen simultáneamente que te dejo solo con un ajustado bóxer de lycra azul eléctrico; me permito deleitarme con tu estampa unos instantes antes de poseer tu boca de nuevo.  
Al separarnos me guías por los hombros hasta quedar apoyado en mis rodillas y tu sentado, es mi turno de disfrutar las caricias en mi pecho y abdomen al mismo tiempo que desabrochas mi pantalón, las sensaciones son tan placenteras que se me escapan unos cuantos suspiros y gemidos. Bajas la bragueta y acaricias mi miembro por encima de la tela unos minutos y te detengo para recostarte nuevamente, me saco los pantalones junto con el bóxer y a ti te dejo desnudo, con mi lengua recorro desde tu vientre bajo hasta el cuello de forma ascendente para finalizar nuevamente en tu boca.  
Con mi cuerpo prácticamente sobre el tuyo nuestros miembros chocan y ambos soltamos un gemido, repito la acción a conciencia creando una deliciosa fricción; sin saber cómo cuelas una mano entre nosotros y nos masturbas aumentado la excitación y el placer te doy una mano, literalmente, ya que también sujeto ambos penes y nos movemos de forma rítmica, siento mi pene arder signo de que estoy cerca de llegar y por lo que refleja tu rostro tú también

-e…es…espera- hablas con dificultad y dejas de mover tu mano  
-¿qué? Ya falta poco-  
-por eso, no querrás que termine así de rápido y de esta forma- me lanzas una lujuriosa mirada que capto inmediato. Me alzo un poco para apoyarme en mis rodillas y codos, recorro la habitación con la mirada pero no encuentro nada útil  
-creo que tendrá que ser al natural- te informo y me dispongo a llevarme tres dedos a la boca  
-yo tengo- me detienes y te remueves bajo de mí para alcanzar la cómoda de junto a la cama y de uno de los cajones sacas un paquete de aluminio y un frasco, me los extiendes para darme cuenta de su utilidad: un preservativo y lubricante en gel.  
Alzo la vista y te encuentro sosteniendo tus muslos por la parte de atrás dejando a la vista el agujero que quieres que profane, por alguna razón me quedo embelesado  
-si no te parece- atraes mi atención –yo uso el condón y tú el lubricante (3)-  
-no- te detengo en el acto y dejo caer abundante gel en mis dedos, te recuestas nuevamente esperando mi movimiento.  
Gateo hacia ti y recorro tu pierna derecha hasta tu ingle para acomodarme entre tus extremidades, juego un poco con el vello y tus testículos esquivando el pene deliberadamente, me estiro un poco para besarte y morder tu cuello; tú no te quedas quieto y masajeas un poco mi pene y hasta me aprietas el trasero.  
Con lo distraído que estas introduzco el primer dedo en ti, no te tensas ni das señal algunas de incomodidad por lo que meto el segundo recibiendo una pequeña contracción de placer por la intromisión, giro los dedos intentando esparcir en todos lados el lubricante y moviéndolos en tijeras para ensanchar tu entrada a lo que respondes con una sinfonía de sonidos de placer; el tercer y último dígito entra e inicio a similar penetraciones aumentando las contracciones de tu canal  
-¡Ahhh!- gritas y sé que encontré el lugar mágico, retiro mis dedos y estoy listo para entrar cuando estiras tu brazo y tanteas en busca de algo encuentras el preservativo, lo abres y lo deslizas desde la punta hasta la base de mi miembro brindándome un sensación muy estimulante, sobre todo al echar un poco más de lubricante y cubrir completamente mi miembro.  
Sujeto tus rodillas de la parte posterior y las llevo hacia ti pero el poco espacio que tenemos en la cama dificulta acomodarnos, en un rápido movimiento y dejándome llevar por la excitación te doy la vuelta para dejarte boca abajo y alzar tu cadera, abres más las piernas a la espera de mí  
-¡Aaaaaaahhhh!- dejamos salir ambos cuando entro en ti hasta el fondo espero unos segundos, te sujeto de la cadera y empieza el movimiento en el que mis testículos chocan con tu trasero buscando el punto exacto y la succión de tu anillo de carne es riquísima. El ritmo va en aumento al igual que nuestras respiraciones y nuestros gemidos, estoy cerca y tú también ya que nuevamente juegas con tu pene así que acelero el ritmo y la presión que siento de tus músculos internos cuando alcanzas el orgasmo es tanta que termino ahí mismo. Nos dejamos caer en la misma posición.  
Intento no aplastarte para que puedas recuperar la respiración pero me es imposible moverme así que me limito a acomodarme mejor sobre tu espalda; ya con el ritmo cardiaco casi normal te hablo al oído  
-quiero correrme dentro- te remueves y me levanto de sobre ti, me miras directo a los ojos  
-pues te quedas con las ganas-  
-¡oh vamos, te juro que estoy sano!- alego -¿o tú tienes algo?-  
-¡por supuesto que no!- reclamas indignado  
-¿entonces?-  
-¡no! sin globos no hay fiesta- te cruzas de brazos y haces un pequeño puchero, respiro profundo pues sé que no cambiaras de opinión  
-¿y solo tienes uno?- ya que el que envuelve ahorita a mi pene está lleno de mi semilla.  
Buscas en el mismo cajón y con una sonrisa despliegas una larga tira de preservativos, tampoco es tan malo hay suficientes para una larga celebración.

Abro los ojos y me sorprendí de estar solo teniendo en cuenta que no era mi habitación, en la mesa encuentro mi reloj y me doy cuenta que ya es bastante tarde, me levanto y me visto para ir a mi camarote y asearme.  
Casi a las 11 aparezco en el comedor donde se sirve el desayuno buffet, no veo a mis progenitores e Itachi está en la mesa con Deidara y su familia. Me acerco a la barra y tomo un jugo y un poco de fruta.  
-¡Hey ototo ven aquí!- Me grita la molestia que se dice mi pariente, un poco humillado por el llamado termino en la mesa con la familia del capitán.  
-¿Y mamá y papá?  
-Decidieron desayunar solos en su habitación- me responde. No quiero ni necesito más información.  
La plática se desarrolla entre los dos rubios, la pelirroja y el pelinegro consanguíneo, me limito a comer lo de mi plato y buscar con la mirada a mi mesero favorito, no lo veo por ningún lado  
-Hay menos personal- digo sin fijarme  
-Eso es porque hoy es un buffet y a pesar de que la fiesta termino a una hora indicada, los empleados todavía tienen responsabilidades, así que hoy se les damos oportunidad de descansar-  
-Ya veo- comento sin mucho ánimo  
-¿Tu curiosidad se debe a alguna razón en particular?-  
-Solo era un comentario sin intención, capitán-  
-Siendo así, nos retiramos muchachos; fue un placer- se despide el rubio mayor tomando del brazo a su esposa dedicándonos con una sonrisa. Itachi se concentro en Deidara y viceversa, así que nadie nota que salgo del comedor para dormir un poco antes de arribar.

Ya en uno de los muelles de Tokio como último recurso busco una cabellera rubia por la cubierta pero no tengo resultado, los pasajeros ya han terminado de bajar y algunos empleados pasan a nuestro lado y el automóvil nos espera desde hace veinte minutos, pero Itachi no ha terminado de despedirse  
-¡Te prometo que en la noche te llamo!- gritó llegando con nosotros -listo ¿nos vamos?- Como quisiera quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa con un puñetazo  
-¿seguro que te despediste bien?- Le pregunta en tono de broma mi padre  
-No, pero por la cara de Sasu-chan si no me apresuraba el mismo me iba a buscar-  
Y es la verdad, estoy de un humor de perros -¿podemos irnos? Tengo jaqueca-  
Mi madre suelta una risita y al fin nos vamos. Todo el trayecto Itachi les informa a nuestros padres sobre lo bien que se la paso y de su "nuevo amigo", claro que omitiendo algunos detalles.  
Al llegar a nuestra casa me encierro en mi habitación y no salgo hasta entrada la noche.

Han pasado cinco días del crucero y estaba desesperado. La misma noche que llegamos entré al sitio web de la compañía de barcos y me sorprendí al ver la cantidad de transportes con la que contaban, esa noche la pase en vela sin resultados.  
Igual que todos los días hasta hoy, la búsqueda no me ofrece una pista. Con la idea de pasearme por las oficinas dejo caer mi cabeza impactando mi frente con el escritorio y causándome daño, no me importa.  
-Hey ototo- no escuche abrir la puerta  
-Largo Itachi, no estoy de humor-  
-¿y cuando lo estás?-  
Gruño por lo bajo y le lanzo el portaplumas que para mi desgracia esquiva, a veces pienso que en un universo paralelo es un ninja (4)  
-Tranquilo vengo en son de paz- pasa y se sienta enfrente -¿nada?-  
-Nada- contesto con desgano, él lo sabe y no tiene sentido ocultárselo  
-Tal vez en las oficinas sepan, deberías llamar-  
-Eso planeo hacer- aunque ya casi no tengo ánimos  
-Déjalo para después, te invito a almorzar ototo baka- me dice antes de golpearme con dos dedos en la frente, ese gesto lo reconozco y aunque sea odioso se preocupa por mi  
-Vamos- digo poniéndome de pie -después de todo tu pagas-  
-Oye- protesta indignado.  
Vamos en el auto de Itachi y en treinta minutos nos estacionamos en un centro comercial, me dejo guiar por mi hermano al restaurante y mientras pide la mesa me entretengo viendo los animales de la tienda de mascotas (5). Toca mi hombro y con un movimiento de cabeza me dice que entremos.  
El lugar es bonito pero una voz detiene mi recorrido por el lugar  
-Pero Deidara, tu dijiste que me invitabas a almorzar-  
-Y eso vamos hacer, Naruto-  
-Pero comer en el restaurante no cuenta, eso es común-  
-Si por ti fuera hubiéramos terminado comiendo ramen-  
-¡Quiero una hamburguesa!-  
-Puedes comer comida rápida todos los días y ya deja de hacer escándalo-  
Que embobado viendo su escultural figura acercarse sin fijarse en nosotros  
-¡Naruto!- Le hablo sin resistirlo mas  
-¿Sasuke?- Me mira sorprendido -¡Sasuke!- Exclama emocionado y me sonríe  
-¿Se conocen?- pregunta el rubio pelilargo  
No di tiempo de contestar, tome a Naruto de la muñeca y lo arrastre conmigo. Salimos del restaurante y el único lugar que halle para hablar fue uno de los anexos en donde solo hay un consultorio dental (6), de todas formas no creo que venga mucha gente por aquí  
-Te busque- le dije de frente y esperando una respuesta. Me sonrió y se lanzo por mis labios, el tiempo dejo de correr para nosotros  
-Pues me encontraste- dijo al finalizar el contacto y uniendo nuestras frentes. Me limite a darle un leve roce en los labios  
-Entonces... ¿quieres una hamburguesa?-  
-¿y si mejor que sea para llevar?- Alce una ceja en señal de duda -¿sabes? Vivo en mi propio apartamento y no tengo porque regresar en la tarde al trabajo-  
Esa fue una clara invitación y por supuesto que la aceptaría  
-Entonces será para llevar- le conteste mientras lo rodeaba por la cintura y nos fundíamos en un nuevo besa, más ardiente y pasional que los anteriores. 

*****Epílogo*****

Abrí mis ojos con pereza y me costo adaptarme a la luz del día, una sonrisa apareció al recordar mi situación misma que desapareció al notarme solo en la cama, tendría que hablar seriamente con el dobe sobre su manía de levantarse antes que yo. Desentumí los músculos y comencé a vestirme aunque solo encontré mi ropa interior y el pantalón, no le di mayor importancia y descalzo avance por el pasillo buscando al dueño del apartamento.  
Atravesé una puerta y en la cocina me recibió la imagen más erótica que he visto en toda mi vida: Naruto únicamente en bóxers y usando mi camisa. Se percato de mi presencia y se giro  
-Al fin despiertas gatito dormilón- fruncí el seño ante la burla  
-Ya, ya quita esa cara. Calenté la comida -  
Tome asiento y me paso mi correspondiente hamburguesa y papas fritas, el inició a comer y lo imite, tenía muchas dudas así que al cabo de unos segundos inicie un dialogo  
-¿tú y Deidara son amigos? -Me miras sorprendido  
-No... Es mi hermano mayor-  
-Pero... en el crucero el estaba con sus padres y tu de mesero-  
-Ah, sí. Sucede que otro de los cruceros necesitaba más personal y de nuestro barco los mandaron, por lo que me ofrecí a ayudar. Mis padres no accedieron de buena gana-  
-Por eso el parecido con el capitán-  
-Jeje- se rascó la nuca -de hecho cuando me mando a llamar me dijo si no quería cambiarme y unirme a la fiesta pero dije que no, así que él me dio "permiso de consumir con los invitados"-  
-Nunca iba a encontré en el sitio web del crucero-  
-Jamás- pasaron unos segundos y ninguno de los dos hablo, pero todavía quería saber más  
-¿Tu también diriges un crucero?  
-No. ¿Conoces los parques jinchuriki?- Asentí  
-Pues soy el director general de la cadena y el del kyuubi es el que administro personalmente- abrí los ojos con sorpresa  
- ¿y tú?-  
-Mi familia tiene unos resorts, tanto en la ciudad como en otros sitios turísticos, mi padre se retiro hace poco y dejo a Itachi a cargo, yo administro los casinos y el hotel Chidori, aunque es pequeño es completamente mío. ¿Solo la compañía de cruceros tienen tus padres?-  
-Oh, no. El restaurant en el que nos encontramos es de mi hermano y mi mamá tiene un spa llamado aldea del remolino, algún día te llevare-  
-¿Alguna otra duda?-  
-¿me darás tu numero de celular?-  
-El del celular, la oficina…- puso una sonrisa zorruna -y hasta llave del apartamento si quieres-  
-Esa idea me gusta más-  
Te atraje hacia mí y nos besamos, con calma y sin presiones. Después de todo tendríamos lo que restaba del año y muchos más para hacerlo.

*********Extra*****

Ya estamos a comienzos de abril, la relación con Naruto es sin duda peculiar ya que por nuestras personalidades tan opuestas discutimos mucho, pero nada serio. La mayoría de las veces nos encontramos en su apartamento, tanto que en su armario hay mucha ropa mía; algunas otras salimos a donde se nos ocurra o viene a mi hotel, una de las suites esta siempre disponible para nosotros. Ahora me dirijo a su oficina en el parque de diversiones Kyuubi, solo he venido una vez y fue porque quiere instalar un hotel en el parque y me dio a mí la concesión. Pero ahora estoy por una cuestión distinta, pues quiere recorrer el parque en plan de cita.  
-Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra el señor Uzumaki? -Le pregunto a su secretario  
-Lo siento pero el señor Uzumaki no se encuentra y no creo que regrese hoy-  
Una de mis cejas tiembla -¡ese dobe!-  
-¡Sasuke-kun!-  
-Hola Sakura- la asistente de Naruto me había llamado  
-Hola ¿vienes a ver a Naruto?-  
-Si, pero me dijeron que no está-  
-Si esta... en alguna parte del parque. No importa, espéralo en su oficina no debe tardar-  
-Pero Sakura-san, el jefe cancelo todas sus citas-  
-No discutas Konohamaru, además Sasuke-kun no necesita cita para ver a su N.O.V.I.O-  
Prefiero ignorar la discusión a mi alrededor y entro a la oficina del rubio, me siento a esperar.  
De repente la puerta se abre y entra una botarga de zorro naranja con nueve colas y unos globos en su ¿pata? Derecha  
-¡hola teme!- Saluda mi pareja sacándose la cabeza -¿qué?-  
-¿qué haces en ese disfraz?-  
-Me gusta estar cerca de mis clientes, además no soporto estar todo el día encerrado en una oficina-  
-Eres un infantil ¿y voy a tener que salir con kitsune-kun?  
-Bastardo- chilló -ya me cambio-  
Entró a su baño privado y sin cerrar la puerta se despojo del disfraz y se coloco ropa normal, todo a mi vista  
-Hey usuratonkachi, si quieres que salgamos deja de hacer eso-  
-¿Qué teme? -me limite a inspeccionarlo de arriba a abajo lentamente, el sintió mi mirada -¡controla tus bajos instintos pervertido!- me grita y azotó la puerta, solté una risilla. Al cabo de unos minutos salió vestido  
-A mi no me molestaba quedarme- murmure pero sé que me escucho, el leve tinte rosa de sus mejillas lo demuestra  
-Cierra la boca bastardo y mueve el trasero- sonreí de lado y camine junto él, pasamos a su secretario, el ascensor y salimos al sol, bullicio y gentío; suspiro y ruego por paciencia.  
Avanzamos un poco y ya se visualizaban los juegos mecánicos a través de los establecimientos de comida  
-¿quieres algo de beber?-  
-¡Naruto!- Que pronunciaran su nombre no me dejo responder. Un joven pelirrojo y de ojos aguamarina se nos acerco  
-¡hola Gaara! ¿Qué haces por aquí?  
-Tengo el plan de desarrollo y el diseño para las remodelaciones del Shukaku así que si quieres vamos a tu oficina y lo revisamos-  
-Lo siento amigo, pero ahora no puedo-  
-No tardaremos mucho-  
-Enserio lo lamento pero estoy en algo muy importante. De hecho te quiero presentar a alguien-  
Y es hasta ahora que ese despistado se acordó de mi  
-Gaara, te presento a Uchiha Sasuke mi pareja. Teme te presento a Sabuko no Gaara, un buen amigo y el administrador del parque del Shukaku-  
-Un placer- decimos al mismo tiempo  
-Nosotros nos tenemos que ir, pero puedes ir con el director de diseño que estoy seguro que estará encantado de verte-  
Vi como el rostro del pelirrojo comenzó a colorearse  
-¡olvídalo! Ese pintor pervertido y yo juntos en una oficina ¡nunca! Te envió la propuesta por correo electrónico y te llamo-  
Naruto rió  
-Sabes que tendrás que reunirte con Sai para afinar detalles-  
-Quiero aplazar ese encuentro lo más posible-  
-No hables así, se que te diviertes con él-  
-No digas eso por favor. Los dejo con su cita, adiós-  
-Eso me pareció una huida- comente y vi un brillo travieso en los ojos azules, sacó su celular y tecleo un mensaje: _mapache rojo cerca de las oficinas._  
Un minuto después recibió respuesta: _¡te amo jefecito!__  
_Avanzamos poco y su celular nuevamente sonó, esta vez era una llamada  
-¿diga?- Contestó con un fingido tono de inocencia  
-¡Naruto te voy a matar!- Escuchamos que gritaron al otro lado de la línea  
-¡Gaa-chan ven a mis brazos!-  
-¡Déjame anormal!- Se oyó estática y la llamada se cortó  
-¿debo preocuparme por tu seguridad?-  
-No, al rato se le olvida-  
Entrelazas nuestras manos y me dejo guiar. Pasamos de largo varios puestos y llegamos al centro del parque, en una explanada se llevaba a cado una representación de ninjas, donde uno quería apoderarse de las nueve bestias con cola, a la par que otro ninja dudaba sobre el bien y el mal mientras que otro lo intentaba convencer de hacer lo correcto. Ya casi en el clímax ambos pelean juntos y pese a que casi mueren logran salir victoriosos (7)  
-Esos dos están enamorados- comento, tu ríes  
-Yo pienso lo mismo-  
Decides que es hora de subir a los juegos mecánicos y nos dirigimos a esa zona.  
Ya perdí la cuenta de a cuantas montañas rusas, cosas que suben y bajan y demás nos hemos trepado, ya esta anocheciendo así que solo hay tiempo para un juego mas ¿no habrá una rueda de la fortuna? Creo que tuvimos la misma idea y allí nos dirigimos cuando veo una atracción que llama mi atención  
-¡vamos ahí!- Señalo una casa del terror  
-¡no, ahí no! ¡Por lo que más quieras no ahí!- como una pequeña venganza te arrastre a la casona tradicional de aspecto tenebroso.  
Salimos a los 15 minutos y estabas azul del miedo, me siento un poco culpable por haberte obligado a entrar, te abrazo y poco a poco te calmas  
-Lo siento- me disculpo  
-No te preocupes, ya estoy bien- respondes con un poco de dificultad  
-No debí obligarte a entrar- ese sentimiento me sigue molestando, nunca espere esa expresión de pánico en tu rostro  
-Sasuke- me miras a los ojos -no importa- me regalas un roce de labios.  
Pasado el susto, nos fijamos que ya era tarde  
-Ya debemos irnos-  
-Pero no hemos ido a la rueda de la fortuna-  
-Ya deben haber cerrado-  
-No se te olvide que hablas con el jefe-  
En la rueda un par de empleados nos espera  
-Gracias por la espera chicos- les dices a los encargados  
-No es nada Naruto-san-  
-¡Vamos teme!- entramos a la cabina y al cerrar la puerta das unas últimas instrucciones -solo cinco minutos, bueno, diez-  
Con ambos adentro y la cabina asegurada el lento descenso inicia, nos detenemos en el punto más alto y observamos el paisaje: las luces del parque dan un aspecto surrealista, más a lo lejos las luces de la ciudad nos brindan un paisaje casi mágico. Te rodeo por la cintura y tu pasas tu brazo derecho por mis hombros, nos acercamos lentamente y nuestros labios se unen, llevas tus manos a mi nuca y pasas tus dedos por mi cabello mientras yo te apretó mas a mí, sentimos como el descenso comienza y ni así nos separamos.  
Al llegar al piso oímos el seguro ser retirado aunque lo ignoramos y comenzamos a brindarnos caricias, con un resquicio de sentido común abro los ojos y compruebo que estamos solos, me dejo llevar y me entrego completamente a la situación como lo estas tu.  
Despacio retrocedes y te deslizas hasta el asiento que hay, mis manos empiezan a desabotonar tu camisa a la par que me acaricias el pecho y abdomen por debajo de la mía. Con tu prenda superior abierta me degusto con tu cuello, mis manos intentan abrir tu cinturón a ciegas y casi lo consigo si no fuera porque alguien me jala fuertemente del cuello de mi ropa y me aparta de ti  
-¿¡Qué diablos creen que hacen!?- Nos grita el desconocido muy enfadado  
-¡Ibiki!- se queja el rubio  
-¿Naruto?- Reconoce a mi novio -¿qué significa esto?- Se oye más enojado  
-¡Significa que rompiste el momento!-  
-No tientes tu suerte mocoso- amenazó  
-Solo eran unos cuantos besos ¡y suelta a Sasuke!-  
-¿Y quién demonios es ese?-  
-¡Mi novio, al que estas ahorcando con su camisa!-  
Me deja libre de mala gana y me coloco a la altura del ojiazul, el mayor niega con la cabeza  
-Ignorare que tienes la camisa abierta y que todos en el centro de mando vieron su demostración de amor-  
-¡olvide que las cabinas tienen cámaras!-  
-Y protagonizaste la razón principal de esa medida- dijo socarrón. Ambos nos sonrojamos al sabernos descubiertos -Vete a casa, no me obligues a llamar a Minato-  
-¡Pero…!  
-O mejor aún, a Kushina- un escalofrió recorre tu columna  
-Vámonos teme- me jala de la muñeca y huimos  
-¿quién era ese tipo?- Te pregunto al perdernos de vista y te arreglas la ropa  
-Morino Ibiki, el jefe de seguridad... y amigo de mis padres-  
-No creo que hubiera sido tan malo, ellos saben que salimos-  
-Una cosa es salir y otra es representar un porno gay en tu lugar de trabajo además ¡no conoces a mi madre!-  
-Creo que exageras- le resto importancia al asunto  
-¡no! Ni mi padre interviene cuando está molesta. Un fin de semana voy a llevarte a comer a mi casa, de hecho podría organizar una cena con Dei e invitar a Itachi; sería más divertido y si al final de la noche no ha corrido sangre podremos decir que hemos formalizado-  
-¿_formalizar_?- Pensé; sí es buena idea, era algo pronto pero para que retrasar lo que queremos, pues eso esperamos de lo nuestro: que sea duradero, por lo tanto, que nuestro aniversario sea cada inicio de año es una buena señal.

Notas:

1. Paquete de 6 cervezas de 450 ml cada una  
2. Receta que leí en alguna de las cafeterías de mi ciudad, no recuerdo cual exactamente  
3. Siguiere un cambio de roles  
4. Referencia a Naruto  
5. De pequeño Sasu-chan siempre quiso una serpiente de mascota, pero papi Fugaku nunca lo dejo (vale, pueden ignorar esto)  
6. Si, en donde vivo hay un consultorio dental en una plaza comercial  
7. Si, referencia a Naruto en especial al actual momento del manga

El lemon no fue la gran cosa, ni tampoco hubo una gran trama pero espero que les haya gustado o al menos entretenerlos un poco.

Gracias por leer ¿Reviews?


End file.
